Technology improves every day, continuously expanding consumer demand for increasingly compact electronic devices. This applies in the context of ocular optical system characteristics, in that key components for ocular optical systems incorporated into consumer electronic products should keep pace with technological improvements in order to meet the expectations of consumers. Some important characteristics of an ocular optical system include image quality and size. Improvements in image sensor technology play an important role in maintaining (or improving) consumer expectations related to image quality while making the devices more compact. However, a conventional ocular optical system has some drawbacks, such as an angle of view being too small and/or astigmatism and distortion aberrations being too large. Moreover, reducing the size of an imaging lens while maintaining and/or improving optical characteristics presents challenging problems.
In this manner, there is a continuing need for improving design characteristics of an ocular optical system that may have a larger angle of view while simultaneously maintaining and/or improving imaging quality.